If I Were Me
by GarnetMonstrosity
Summary: It isn't me. Don't fall for it's flattering lies and honeyed words that tell you just what it wants you to hear. Don't believe it's sob stories. Don't fall, like I did, like so many before me. It'll use you, and consume your soul after you serve your purpose. Don't listen. Don't fall. Stay alive. This is my warning, the final one. But you can't hear me, can you?
1. Carefully Falling (Sakura & Rin)

_***This is the only disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.***_

_Who is that girl I see?_

_Staring straight back at me._

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide who I am,_

_Though I try,_

_When will my reflection show,_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show,_

_Who I am inside?_

-Reflection, Mulan

Everyday, I pass by a mirror. And everyday, I change. Little by little, I see myself becoming someone I don't recognize. My candy-floss hair, slowly turning brown. My grass-green eyes, melting to chocolate.

I pass by the Memorial Stone in Training Ground 7 everyday, coming back from the Academy. I always see a man there, rain or shine, talking to someone named Obito. He tells Obito how his day was, how much he misses him, and how sorry he is. I don't understand. What is he sorry for?

Yesterday, the man left early, but froze when he caught sight of me. The only eye that I could see on his face, the other being covered by his hitai-ate, widened. In a quavering, shaky voice he uttered one word.

_"Rin?"_

He sounded so scared, so heartbroken. Then he turned and vanished. Confused, I turned to the only other thing on the pathway. A cat.

"Do you know what he meant?"

The cat didn't respond. Shrugging, I turned back, and walked away.


	2. Carefully Falling (Naruto & Obito)

_But when I close my eyes,_

_I feel alive,_

_And maybe that's the reason why,_

_I'm dreaming!_

_My mind rewinds._

_But still this endless sky,_

_It can't fill my heart._

_So let's break free!_

_Escaping the reach of the night._

Odd Future, AmaLee

I see him when I fall asleep. Black hair, black eyes, pale skin. He looks like those people I see on the streets, sometimes. He likes to "talk" to me. He says things, but I can't hear him. He seems to hear me just fine, though. I catch him mouthing the words Uchiha, Hokage, scarecrow, Rin, rocks, stone, and regret. Sometimes I worry about him, this mystery boy in my head.

I asked the Matron, a few weeks ago.

"Do you see boys in your head when you go to sleep?"

She turned white, and stormed out out of the room, shouting something. She warns the children not to go near me now. I'm not allowed outside my rooms, except for mealtimes and visits from Jiji. It's lonely, but when I fall asleep, he's always there, waiting.

I see a man sometimes. Grey hair, black eyes. His face is mostly covered by his mask and hitai-ate. I feel strange when I see him. Sad, angry, loneliness, regret. I feel bad for him. He seems as if he hold the weight of the world on his shoulders.


	3. Carefully Falling (Sasuke & Kakashi)

_When I was_

_A young boy_

_My father_

_Took me into the city_

_To see a marching band_

_He said_

_Son, when_

_You grow up_

_Will you be_

_The savior of the broken_

_The beaten and the damned?_

_He said_

_Will you_

_Defeat them_

_Your demons_

_And all the nonbelievers_

_The plans that they have made_

_Because one day_

_I'll leave you_

_A phantom_

_To lead you in the summer_

_To join the black parade._

The Black Parade, My Chemical Romance

There's a man that I pass by, on the way to the Academy every morning. Unkempt hair, always slouching. I wonder, very briefly, why he's always there. I asked Itachi-nii one morning.

"Nii-san, why is he always there?"

He smiled at me, a smile tinged with regret and sadness. He told me that he was hoping that I wouldn't ask for just a little bit longer.

"Kakashi-senpai is always there, for four reasons. One, his best friend, Uchiha Obito. Two, his teammate, Nohara Rin. Three, the Yondaime Hokage and his jonin sensei, Namikaze Minato. And four, Uzumaki Kushina, the wife of his sensei."

My face twists in confusion. It seems so much that nii-san doesn't tell me. I glance at the man again. There's a tug in my heart, and a feeling of sadness in my heart. I turn away, not wanting to make eye contact and feel that horrible feeling any longer.

"Sasuke?"

"Coming, nii-san!"

I didn't look back for a long time, but by then, the man had disappeared.


	4. We Could Be Us (Team 7, Past and Future)

_I only know how to lie_

_I guess I really can't dodge it this time_

_No law to pardon my crime_

_No clemency for this evil of mine_

Ghost Rule, Jubyphonic (sung by Hatsune Miku)

(Sakura POV )

Today is the first day of the Academy. My first step towards becoming like my neighbor's daughter. My first step to finding out what's wrong with me.

I will succeed. No. Matter. What.

(Sasuke POV)

Today is my first step towards surpassing Itachi-niisan. Today is my first step toward earning my tousan's respect. My first step to understanding that strange pull.

I will run forward, no matter the cost. Let the challenges come, and fall before my (admittedly small) feet.

(Naruto POV)

Today I start the Academy. Today I put my foot on the path to becoming a shinobi. A Hokage. Today I will learn. Today I will conquer. Today I will begin to understand who this strange boy in my head is.

Bring it on! Uzumaki Naruto bows to no one!

(Rin POV)

I see a little girl in the mirror. Cherry-pink hair. Beryl eyes. So innocent. Untainted. Little by little, I see myself more and more. My heart hurts. I know she is terrified. But I cannot help myself.

(Kakashi POV)

Maa. Sensei's son starts the Academy today. No. Stop thinking about that. What will I make for dinner tonight? Hmm. Maybe I should just go out...

(Obito POV)

I scream and scream, pounding my fists again the barrier that keeps me trapped. A voice comes from the shadows, ancient and full of malice.

"This _pitiful_ insect..."

I growl and continue to hammer away. I will not give up. I _will_ find a way out.


End file.
